


Лабиринт

by fandom_European_Musicals_2013



Category: Romeo es Julia (musical)
Genre: Gen, POV, сюр
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_European_Musicals_2013/pseuds/fandom_European_Musicals_2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нам сказали, что там, в центре лабиринта Минотавр, нам дали мечи и плохие клубки, и мы ушли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лабиринт

Нам всегда очень нравилось друг друга ненавидеть. Совершенно восхитительно было добиваться взаимности в этом неистовом чувстве; но, впрочем, это было несложно. Ты готов рвать меня на куски, и мне приятно думать, что все мои ухищрения и фокусы были не зря. Ты воистину благодарный зритель. Не то что прочие неумехи, которые и оскорбить-то толком не могут.

Нынче мне снился сон, весьма интересный и запоминающийся — хотя я думаю так сейчас, а потом очень скоро забуду о нём. Наверное, поэтому он и рискнул мне присниться, если ты понимаешь, о чём я. В нём был лабиринт с Минотавром. Я попросил нитку, мне её дали, но клубок оказался поеденным молью, и я, рассердившись, выкинул его. К чему мне плохие нитки? Я думал распустить часть одежды, даже оторвал рукав у рубашки, но там нитки были слишком тонкие, и я только зря испортил ткань. Но знаешь, я подозревал с самого начала, что что-то здесь нечисто. Нам сказали, что там, в центре лабиринта Минотавр, нам дали мечи и плохие клубки, и мы ушли. Вроде бы незамысловато, но в том и пакость. Ты бежал впереди всех. Но я обогнал тебя, мой дорогой враг. Я нашёл короткую дорогу, я её просто чуял, хотя, пожалуй, мне в очередной раз повезло. Между прочим, я правильно сделал, что выкинул свой путеводный клубок, потому что указывали все они в разные стороны. Я не знаю, как — но лучше всё же было выбираться самому.

Меня мучили сомнения, и, видимо, не одного меня. Как я узнал позже, Ромео повернул на полпути, и то же самое сделала твоя дражайшая сестра, но и им не удалось так просто выбраться наружу. А меня вел инстинкт, и в это время я ненавидел тебя сильнее всего и знал, что это не безответно. Я победил тебя, я добрался первым. Озираясь в поисках Минотавра, я не увидел никого. Он был тих и бесшумен, и поэтому я пропустил удар в спину, а дальше было поздно драться, можно было лишь посмотреть, как выглядит мой легендарный убийца. Каково же было моё удивление, когда я понял — это ты. Ты удивился не меньше и отступил в темноту. Я был ещё жив, но не потянулся за мечом — зачем? Тебе не выбраться из лабиринта живым, ведь там блуждает множество людей, уверенных в том, что сражаются с Минотавром, которого на самом деле не существовало.


End file.
